Dragon Ball E!
by firelifeblizzard
Summary: E for Earth. Goku never made it to Earth, because cooler decided to shoot him down instead of being a prick, and so the Earth had to defend itself. So characters trained more, and new characters appeared. We will start at when Raditz comes looking for a Kakarot, and our 3 heroes are the only ones to defend it. Because Piccolo wont make this easy. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"GUYS HURRY UP!" Yelled a Voice who was Holding off a very strong gum-like creature.

"OK!, Jakelo you heard him, time to fuse!" Another Voice yelled to Jakelo

"Right!" Jakelo yelled back tossing an earring to his friend

"No! NOT THE POTARA ERRINGS!" The gum creature yelled shoving the one who was holding him off."

"PREPARE TO DIE! FOR I AM, VEKRO!" Vekro announced

How did this happen, well it all started when Goku didn't make it to Earth, and Cooler decided to shoot his space pod down, instead of being a prick. And so the earth was forced to fend for itself. Let's turn back the tide to where Goku's brother came looking for him, and Jakelo, Krillin, and Tucker are the only ones to protect the planet that they care for.

"So, where is my brother Kakarot?" Raditz asked

"We don't know any Kakarot, But leave this planet now, and we will let you live." Jakelo ordered sensing his evil energy, and that there was no sense on good inside him

"Ha! you don't have the right to say that to me!" Raditz mocked "Let's check your power level, short bald guy has a power level of 2, Other guy has 10, and the one who dared stand up to me has a power level of only 3!? HA!"

"Check again, Moron!" Jakelo said powering up

And everyone else followed suit

"Tucker you are going to have go to your max for this guy!" Krillin yelled

"Sorry Krillin this is as high as I can go." Tucker said

"Me too." Krillin replied

"Oh ya? Then let's check your pathetic powers." Raditz said pushing a button on his scouter " 'Tucker' is it? your power is a low 700, 'Krillin' I believe only has a power level 440, Ha, you can never defeat me!" Raditz continued to mock, until his scouter broke.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Jakelo yelled still powering up

"Wha What! you power level stopped at 1200, really close to my 1500, so how did my scouter explode!?" Raditz yelled

"Sorry dude, But I can't let you track us with that." Tucker stated

"No you fools you don't understand! That was my only way to make contact with Vegeta, and Velcro!" Raditz yelled starting to freak out

"Who are 'Vegeta' and 'Velcro'?" Krillin asked

"They are fellow Saiyans, with power levels far exceeding mine." Raditz explained

"Like do we have a chance to beat them?" Krillin asked

"No, no one can defeat Vegeta, or Velcro! Vegeta alone has a power level of 18,000, and Velcro has a power level of 10,000!" Raditz explained

"We can take them, after we kill you that is." Jakelo stated confidently

"Fools, you can't kill me! Because for a fool like you there is only death!" Raditz yelled

"Come on guys attack together!" Jakelo ordered taking leadership

"Not without me you won't." Piccolo said descending from the sky

"AH! IT'S PICCOLO!" Krillin yelled remembering his death at the hands of the demon in front on him

"Krillin calm down, tell us Piccolo, what do you mean?" Tucker asked

"I have been working on a special technique, that I was saving to kill Jakelo with." Piccolo explained

"Yah right it could kill me, it probably has a huge disadvantage or something." Jakelo mocked

"Well actually, we need a 5 minute start up time." Piccolo said

"What are you saying?" Jakelo asked

"I am saying for you to distract him for 5 minutes while I charge up." Piccolo stated

"Fine! Krillin, GO!" Tucker ordered

"Right." Krillin said charging at Raditz with Tucker

"Fine then, COME AT ME!" Raditz laughed

Krillin threw the first punch, which Raditz blocked instantly, and kicked him away. Which made Tucker deliver a hay-maker, which Raditz also blocked and shot a Ki blast at Tucker.

"Tucker together now!" Krillin yelled

"YAAAAAAA!" They yelled

One punch after another, an on slot, but not one hit it mark, because Raditz blocked every single one. Tucker reached for his sword that he got from a being from a music box, who was somehow related to a giant monster. He called his sword, the 'Brave Sword'

"Raditz, i can sense you have no ounce of good inside you, so with this brave sword, I WILL CUT YOU INTO PIECES!" Tucker announced

"Haw, come at me, and meet your Doo-" Raditz stated, until his arm was cut by that brave sword

"You talk to much..." Tucker stated quietly Before he started swinging his sword crazily, cutting Raditz in several different places, and wounding his majorly

Huh, Jakelo, when did Tucker get this kind of power?" Krillin asked

"He always had it Krillin, you just never noticed it because he never uses his sword ageist us." Jakelo stated

"Oh, i guess i should have known, He must get a little bit stronger dragging around a sword of that size." Krillin said

"Ya, he really is something else, that sword it is giant, it has the sharpest blade on one side and a un-painful flat part so you can push it at full force if needed, it has a perfect handle that adjusts to the user, and at the bottom has a hollow hole, that has a chain-grapple on it to ensnair other enemies." Jakelo discribed

Raditz just then blasted Tucker into a mountain, and ran towards Krillin

"Krillin LOOK OUT!" Tucker yelled trying to catch up to Raditz

"Ha ha! Never let your guard down, NOW DIE FOOL!" Raditz yelled punching Krilling into the air, and blasting him with his double Sunday, killing him instantly.

"KRILLIN! KRILLIN!" Jakelo screeched

Watching his best friend die right in front of his eyes, Made Jakelo filled with grief and rage.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RADITZ! KRILLIN WAS MY BEST FRIEND, YOU JUST KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! I WILL KILL YOU!" Jakelo yelled with all the power in his lungs.

"Hey Jakelo, he is mine! I only need 3 more minutes!" Piccolo yelled

"TO LATE PICCOLO, HE WENT TO FAR!" Jakelo yelled still filled with rage

"HA, you think that you can defeat me? Well come and try, and-" Raditz started before taking a back hand to the jaw

"I am sick of your words! I can kill you in one shot now!" Jakelo stated

"Ha! you think that on lucky shot is enough to defeat the almighty Raditz!?" Raditz asked sarcastically

"Ya, I do, with these few words, KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAAA!" Jakelo yelled finishing the chant and shooting a beam of pure blue energy with enough force to destroy an entire planet

Raditz then stopped it using all of his energy that he had left.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME RADITZ!" Raditz shouted

"THEN TAKE THIS RADITZ, Hakinarusu!" Tucker shouted shooting his signature attack at the being known as Raditz

"Ah! NO, NO NOOOOO!" Raditz yelled disintegrating into microscopic particles

"Ah, ah, ah, it is over." Tucker said

"Really? I think not!, I think the fun is just beginning!" Piccolo shouted finished with his start up time attack "Jakelo see if you can block this one!? SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU PICCOLO!" Tucker shouted pushing Jakelo out of the way of the blast and took the full force of it. "GWAAAAA!"

Tucker's body then disappeared, along with Krillin's remains.

"Krillin, Tucker," Jakelo started solemnly "Thank you."

"Grrr Piccolo! I'll kill you!" Jakelo yelled with murderous rage

"No Jakelo stop this at once!" An old man's voice yelled Once believed dead in an alternate universe to be dead.

"Gohan?" Jakelo asked the old man

"Ya, Jakelo don't you remember? If you kill Piccolo you kill Kami too, and you won't be able to wish back Krillin, and Tucker." Gohan explained

"OK I am going to get Bulma and Day to give me the dragon radar to gather the dragon balls to revive them." Jakelo explained "Oh and Piccolo you have 5 seconds to get out of my sight."

"Grrrr, Fine." Piccolo grumbled flying away

"Now to go gather those dragon balls." Jakelo said

"OOO! I will come and protect Day while your gone." Gohan said with not a protecting idea in mind

"Now Gohan what did I say about going near Day, and my son?" Jakelo asked

"To not to..." Gohan muttered

"And what else?" Jakelo asked

"To not set an example of any kind around your son..." Gohan said sadly

"Good Gohan, well I'll be off now." Jakelo said out loud

"No, Jakelo wait." A voice coming out from no where said

"Ah! What N-" Jakelo started before recognizing the voice as Krillin's

"Jakelo, you can't wish us back because the evil Saiyans that Raditz described are coming to Earth in 1 year! and a week, so me and Oipo are going to travel across snake way, and find the deity known as King Kia to get him to train us to the best of his abilities. So wish us luck, and see you in a year, and we will finish our training, by training with you in the last week. BYE!" Krillin explained

"Well Gohan, remember what I taught you, and go tell Chi-Chi, and Ox-King the news, and maybe you could get Chi-Chi to fight to." Jakelo said

"I am on my way!" Gohan shouted running

-At Jakelo's house/ the capsule corporation

"Hey! Goku! Daddy's back!" Jakelo yelled in his house

"Daddy! Daddy!" Goku yelled jumping on Jakelo

"Hey Goku!" Jakelo said

Then Day and Bulma walked up.

"So Jakelo, Where did you go in such a rush?" Day asked accusingly

"Well, a super-powered Saiyan came to find a Kakarot, and uh, he killed Krillin, and Tucker..." Jakelo explained

"HE! HE WHAT! WE NEED TO GATHER THE DRAGON BALLS NOW!" Bluma yelled

"No, no, no, Bulma wait, There are 2 other Saiyans coming too and in only 1 year and a week, and Krillin, and Tucker are training with King Kia to handle these evil Saiyans." Jakelo explained

"Wait, Unkie Krillin is dead?" The 2 year old asked

"Yes son, but only for a year." Jakelo said you his 2 year old son

*BOOM!* The door behind them exploded and a long green arm swiped Goku away.

"Thanks for the kid Jakelo!" Yelled the voice of a demon named Piccolo "I am taking your son away to get him ready for these evil Saiyans."

"DA-DADDY!" Goku yelled

"Not if I can help it!" Jakelo yelled ripping off Piccolo's arm and grabbing his son.

"Th-Thanks daddy." Goku said falling asleep

"It's OK. Now! Piccolo! GET OUT!" Jakelo yelled blasting Piccolo far away.

And that's that! Man I love this story and I hope all of you reading this do to. For those who red it I thank you, and as always TILL NEXT TIME!


	2. Doom, and Musicals

Hey Guys, I fixed the problems with the past chapter, and even gave some characters new attacks. So if I were you I would go back, and see what I missed, so I hope you guys continue to read.

-In The Snake Way-

"OK Krillin, which way do we take?" Tucker asked

"Well there is a North way, a South way, a East way, and a West way, King Yemma told us to follow the one our galaxy is in." Krillin explained

"OK I think we belong to the West Galaxy." Tucker answered

"OK, LET'S A GO!" Krillin yelled

-In Space Pods-

"Hey Vegeta!" Velcro shouted

"What the F*** is it?" Vegeta yelled rudely waking up from a nap

"Wanna have a musical?" Velcro asked

"Ah, Ah, really, i don't even know who you get that from, your the son of Zorn, the second highest Saiyan on our planet, and you don't even know who your mother is, SO WHAT THE HECK MAN!" Vegeta cried out

"Ya, I know, but will you sing now?" Velcro begged

"Uh, uh, fine..." Vegeta said

"YA!" Velcro cheered

-On Earth-

"OK Goku, come at your father with everything you have." Jakelo ordered

"R-Right, here I come Dad!" Goku shouted

(Play this training with the Mulan 1 training song, TFS version if possible.)

Goku was releasing a fury of punches, and kicks, not having to worry about falling because he learned how to fly. But Goku still couldn't land a punch on his father Jakelo. Goku's fist scratched Jakelo's face, and Jakelo instantly punched him into a mountain as a usual reaction. But Goku picked himself out f tthe mountain, and pushed himself at his Father with full force, and shot a powerful Ki blast.

"Hey Dad, take this, KAMEHAMEHAA!" Goku yelled

"OH yeah? KAMEHAMEHAA!" Jakelo chanted

The 2 blasts exploded when they met, and both Humans were pushed back by the wind.

They both jumped up, and charged at each other, and their fists clashed in mid air, and they both spun back. To where they could shake each other's

"Man Goku, at the rate your going, I wont be able to keep up with you." Jakelo said

"K, Dad I am going to go train at the mountain, OK?" Goku asked

"Yeah." Jakelo replied

"YAY!" Goku yelled running to the mountain

"HEY! GOKU! REMEMBER COME HOME FOR DINNER! YOUR MOM MADE SPAGHETTI!" Jakelo yelled to his 5 year old son.

"OKAY!" Goku yelled back at his father

-5 minutes later At The Mountain-

Goku had a huge smile on his face while he ran to a secluded place in the mountain

"YAY! I am going to my secretly secret, and secretly secluded training in secret, secret training ground!" Goku shouted but then he tripped on a root, and hit his face.

Then Piccolo flew down with a scary smirk on his face.

"Hey kid." Piccolo said extending his hand to the young boy

At first Goku was reluctant to accept the hand, but after a second that felt like a day he grabbed the green man's hand.

Piccolo smirked

"That's a good boy, now I have a way to help you out with your training for the Saiyans." Piccolo stated still with a dark, cold, and evil smile.

"H-How?" The soon to be hero named Goku asked

"With this!" Piccolo shouted grabbing the boy by his head, and started to crush it.

Goku's eyes opened up wide like a star.

"AHH! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Goku shouted in pure pain

Piccolo dropped the boy on his head, and almost gave him a concussion.

"OW..." Goku said rubbing his head "What was that for Piccolo!? And do you smell cake" Goku said wiith his mouth drooling.

Piccolo's smirk went away, and turned into utter surprise

"Darn it!" Piccolo thought "I thought he would lose his memory, that only made him dumber, well there is one other way to get him to join me..." Piccolo's smirk returned even bigger then last time.

"Sorry about that kid, I just must've dropped ya, well I can still help you." Piccolo stated

"Without dropping me?" Goku asked

"Without dropping you..." Piccolo replied

"OK fine." Goku Said

"Good, I was uh, um, reading your mind, so I could uh, make a perfect sword for you, ya." Piccolo smirked thinking he was a genius

"OK, thanks, can I have it?" Goku asked

"No, but not unless you fight under the King Piccolo symbol." Piccolo smirked his plan coming full circle.

"Uh, OK." Goku said smiling not exactly knowing why he had to fight under a symbol

"Good." Piccolo said knowing the full extent of what he was going to do.

"HAAAAAAA!" Piccolo shouted putting most of his energy, and very essence in that sword he was making. When he finished he was panting, and felt horrible.

"Here you go kid, now you wont be seeing me for a while, but that sword has evolutions you can only achieve yourself, and just so you don't destroy this sword on your first training day, it can regenerate, now I have to go, but don't tell your dad about this okay?" Piccolo asked

"Yeah, no." Goku said

"WAIT WHAT!?"Piccolo shouted before disappearing

"What, I don't see what this big deal is, now." Goku said picking up his sword "Whats your name? what should I call you?" Goku asked

He heard a weird voice in the back of his head telling him the swords name was Yuueso Diablo

"Huh, OK, well Dad said that Mom made spaghetti!" Goku said running to his house

-In the Capsule Corporation Compound-

"HEY Dad, Mom, I'm home!" Goku shouted in the giant house

"K, WERE IN THE KITCHEN!" Jakelo shouted

-Kitchen-

"So Goku, what did you do when your Father so rudely left you?" Day asked giving a scowl to her embarrassed husband

"Well, I saw that green man that looks like Kami, but younger." Goku explained

Day, and Jakelo gasped

"So, Goku, what else did you do with Piccolo?" Jakelo asked

"Well, he gave me a sword, he said that it has different lavels that i have to unlock, OH, and get this, he said it can regenerate! Oh and can you pass the salt?" Goku asked

"Ya sure." Day said getting him the salt

"So did Piccolo have you do anything for him to give you this sword?" Jakelo asked

"Ya, he said I have to fight a flag or something, and where is Aunt Bulma?" Goku asked

"On another date with, Yamcha..." Dad anwsered

"Ya, he seems like a fail, remember when he got scared when we gave him a surprise visit that night, that night was weird." Goku said

"Please don't talk about that day, but what else about Piccolo?" Jakelo asked

"Well he did dissipate before I could ask him any other questions." Goku finished

"Yah, Day, when Bulma get's home, tell he we were making fun of Yamcha again, and that she could really do better." Jakelo ordered

"I always do, but where are you going?" Day asked

"WE! Are going to go find Kami, and ask him what is going on." Jakelo said

"M-K bye, remember 'Master Chef' is on tonight." Day reminded before they left

"I have single-underhandedly never forgotten 'Master Chef' In my life, and I am not forgetting today!" Jakelo said

"What about last week when you missed Jessie going home?" Day asked

Jakelo fell on his knees.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jakelo yelled

-End Story-

Well, here it is, I know it took a long time, but this is the Third time I tried to write this story, and for the first time it didn't get deleted! YA! so ya Master Chef, my all time favorite cooking show, and I am so sad it ended, but I can't wait for the next one to come, and I hope you liked my humor and Piccolo's personality, OH! and for those who said 'Aww Jakelo is an aweful name aww' Well it is my brother's NAME Meanie! So i hope you all liked my story, and I will personally make an effort to get them up faster, Thank you, and Good bye.


End file.
